bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamansim
Jamansim (자만심, "Hubris"), originally Tteooleuneun Taeyang (떠오르는태양, "Rising Sun"), is the manifested form of Hikari Maebure's Karadawaru which can be found inside his Inner World, as well as summoned to the physical one. Appearance The spirit of Tteooleuneun Taeyang appeared as a tall, lean humanoid. Its body possessed nebulous features except for the glowing eyes, and shone uniformly with colour. Moreover, Tteooleuneun Taeyang had a pair of frail wings. When in its Bankai form, Jeonche Taeyang became larger and muscular, seemingly clad in immaterial armour which blended with its gleaming body. Its right palm morphed into a broad, slightly triangular blade of energy, and the wings were expanded, becoming strong and spreading. Upon its transformation into a Karadawaru spirit, Jamansim appears as a shadowy and somewhat skeletal variant of his previous form, with a single scarlet eye gleaming on its face. The spirit's Inner World used to appear as a desolate, dilapidated ancient city which consisted of multiple several-storey brick-wall buildings with empty windows. Taeyang itself normally resided in the centre of a circular square. There was a constant, somewhat unpleasant wind, and the hazy sky had distinct orange tint. The current appearance of the Inner World is unknown. Personality Similarly to its master, Tteooleuneun Taeyang was a composed entity which behaves with an air of dignity. When speaking with him, Tteooleuneun Taeyang tended to address him familiarly, but in a respectful tone. Unlike its master, however, it seemed to be a somewhat compassionate being. Whenever Hikari was in doubt, Tteooleuneun Taeyang promptly comforted and supported him''Noon, Part 6Aggravation, Part 6. Jamansim inherits that highly cooperative attitude and may be actually summoned to actively support Hikari in combat. Notably, it has become rather grim, but mellow at the same time. Plot Bleach: Dark and Light The Spectre of the Past Arc The Chiaroscuro Arc Bleach: The Black Sun Bleach: Equilibrium Powers and Abilities ' : Due to the enormous amount of time the spirit has trained strenuously with its master, Jamansim has a masterly skill in Zanjutsu. ''' : In addition, it is an adept unarmed combatant, capable of using techniques such as . Enhanced Speed: Thanks to its apparently immaterial body and wings, the spirit may move at a velocity far exceeding what is normally possible, allowing it to keep up with highly proficient users. : In order to support its master in the use of his greatest skill, Jamansim has achieved impressive adeptness in Kidō. Consequently, it may not only efficiently channel Hikari's own techniques, but also utilise high level spells on its own to great effect''Retribution, Part 3Dusk, Part 2. ' ': Possessing nearly identical energy supply to its wielder, Jamansim boasts a colossal amount of spiritual energy at its disposal. When exerted, the is black and has a scarlet tint. Former Powers Trivia *As per the motif established by the creator of the concept of the Sōzōshin, User:Silver-Haired Seireitou, Tteooleuneun Taeyang and Jamansim's forms and some techniques are named in Korean rather than Japanese. *Unlike numerous Zanpakutō spirits, both canon and fanon, Tteooleuneun Taeyang was a rather surprisingly friendly and helpful being toward its wielder. The bond with its master remains strong after its conversion into Jamansim. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Spectre of the Past Arc *Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Evening'' *''Black Sun: Nightfall'' *''Black Sun: Dusk'' Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' References Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Karadawaru Spirit